Kyuubi: Living With Naruto
by korel.c
Summary: When it comes to bodies, the Kyuubi can get rather possessive. Of course, that comes with downsides, like a certain ramen obsession. Chapter 2 up. Unrelated drabbles, apart from being very Kyuubicentric.
1. Kyuubi as Immune System

**Killer Immune System

* * *

**

_He is meI am meDown floating spreadSpread Spread!No, bloodstream wrong, pulsepulsepulse_

A sense of everywhere, haziness and not-quite-sight, more and more visions blinking into existence (_one lost) _as it slides in through reality. Some flicker out, while others infect, invade, penetrate. Existence passes. Millions of vision blossom! Rumblings, rumble rumble one two million three...

_BrilliantSpringtimeOfYouth! What nonsenseSpeak up youngsterWe are youNot too youngThree existences oldCorrupted, pulsepulsePulse_

Blades of green stretching off into the forever, it remembers a while ago when its originator failed itself and lost itself in the liquid. Walls so large it can slip between the cracks. It remembers when itself was spreading and billions of itself lost in one target it will not fail this time. Flying down, pale cracked cells open wide

_WhoooooDrunk again? Organism termsFun though pulsepulsepulse_

Thrum thrum of chakra in one structure stiffening up through the thought-line whirling whirling spin one galaxy around vanish into the host cells! Originators falling explosions of vision blossoming

_SELF! GET BACK HERE AND GET OFF THE GROUND LAZY OFFSPRING!so troublesomeCLEAN YOUR ROOM UGH HOW DO YOU SLEEP IN HEREhibernation is preferableWhat a drag pulsepulsepulse_

Twirl twist twist spin so many packed together climbing over each other, visions without hibernation almost flooded by small spectrum of light visible by cylinder and cones in wet part of organism optics protein injectors sliding part! A proboscis jams through reform and ride, ride it down through empty optic socket and inside

_ZzzzzZzzzzZzZzZzHive is happy pulsepulsepulse_

Rumblings through the air ride it on oscillations

Swirl swirl swirl turn optics blue rich food healthy twist slide dart! Full commitment! Itself will not fail again!

_In and out easy does itHeh heh is a GeniusPart Of Self Do Not Cry _

Wrong! Wrong target heading new bearing

Thrum react to yellow. This is it! This is it! Hundred million existences total! Thrum thrum dive!

_Easy. Originator failure stupid. No issue._

**What is this? ...You dare?**

_SwirlDart dartTake careNo worries!Believe me_

Thousands of existences flooding into view arrogance believes holds back an arm out of the body swirls and taking over every wall in the body swooping and diving and spreading. Billions of existences! Chakra hums help boost bring! Bigger than ever felt, a heaven of life! GROWTH!

**He is a pest, and useless...but he is mine, and mine, **_**alone.**_

_What?What happening? BurnPainScorchGoneExisten—Fail—RunHideGo pulsepulsepu—_

Itself can feel itself vanishing, arms dissipating, cells torching itself by springing back, more food than ever, less selves, scrambling to re-penetrate _hurthurtpulsehurt!_ Something coating the walls, pain searchers rushing outside to come after self. Self dying! Self hurt, self cut off self cannot see self visions gone, millions dying, millions smaller smaller cannot see cannot feel _CANNOT! CANNO--_

_Need to growI am meUp floatingToo smallMust grow againOriginator failed?Query asking?Answer 'Failed'He is meI am meI must growWe must growSpread!Spread!Spread!pulsepulsepulse... _


	2. Kyuubi's Ramen Hatred

Unrelated to the first drabble, which is about Kyuubi as immune system. This one is not so much about that.

* * *

**Slowly. The key word is slowly. He'll never notice if I just slip a little bit of chakra past the minor flaw in the seal. Heh. As dense as he is, if I simply proclaim that I'll help him get stronger, he might even agree. Or he may not. Humans. Puny, unpredictable. Hfffff.**

_**Thmp. Thmp. Thmp. Thmp-thmp-thmp thmp thmp thmp**_

**I don't think I've thought so much so quickly for a long, long time. Plans after plans dashed against that ant's seal. Chakra buildup after buildup, and it all drains away. I can barely even manage killing intent now. It's been such a short time, but so long since I was free.**

**It's been so long. The worst thing is that I'm becoming ****human****. At least I haven't digressed to calling him 'kit' yet. That would just be...but he is a stubborn host. Stubborn things are good to carve through. Provide a little challenge, if only to trick. Hfff-mm. I just wish I had space to let my tails roam a little. They're stuck up my...**

**The worst part of it all is the boredom. I can't even say 'ramen' out—**

_Ramen ramen ramen Ichiraku's is calling! Ramen ramen ramen ramen miso pork beef ramen! The best ramen in the world ramen! Ramen is calling! Hinata-chan, are you coming? Ramen is calling! The best ramen in the world! Ramen ramen ramen come on, Sakura-chan! You know you love it! Ichiraku's ramen is the best in the world! Come on, you know that teme would have wanted you to be happy-ow!-okay, but I still don't get why he hated ramen so much! Okay, well, if you don't want to go, Hinata's coming and--hey, why are you running off so fast? Hey, Shikamaru! We could have a Konoha Twelve ramen party! ...No, it's _not _troublesome! Come on! Puh-leeeeease? ramenramenramen_

**--loud, without the idiot picking up on it. Hfff. **

_RAMEN! RAMEN! RAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEN!_

**SHUT UP, BRAT! That damned ramen obsession—urg**_Ra-men ramen ra-MEN! Ra-men ra-men ramenRAmen!_

**Hfffffff...**

_Hey Neji, we're going to Ichiraku's. Wanna come along? ...No? Well, if you want to be a cold bastard. Me and Hinata are going on a lunch date! ...Wait, Hinata! Why are you going so red? Uh, Neji? Why are you looking so mad? Uh, Neji? ark! HELP!_

**heh. Serves the brat right. Stupid. I suppose it's a measure of how far I've degraded - how much I'm bored - that I find that unreasonably amusing. Although knowing that others find my host equally dense and...dense is gratifying, even if they're insignificant prey.**

_Stupid Neji. What the hell's his problem anyway? It's like the stick up his ass got shoved in again - uh, sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to say that...well I did, but I didn't mean to make you imagine it...uh. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Somehow. Oh hey, it's Fuzzy Brows! Hey Fuzzy Brows, do you want to go get ramen? ... ...Uh, I don't know where Sasuke is, but I'm sure he would be up for running laps around Konoha on his hands! ...Phew. Now that's _payback _for embarassing me in front of Sakura-chan the other day, hah! Cruel and unusual punishment my butt._

_Oh hey, there's Ichiraku! Come on, Hinata-chan, let's get some...Ino? Sakura-chan? What are you two doing here? Er...h-hey! We're not on a date! I said it was a _lunch _date! ...oh, was that why Neji got so pissed? Hinata-chan, you're cute and all, but..._

**Thank the Shinigami that he's over the ramen thing--oh, shi--**

_...I don't know. The most I've really done with girls is - hey, I'm not insinuating anything, Sakura-chan, so stop cracking your knuckles at me - stuff from Ero-sennin's book - no! Not Icha Icha! I mean it! His other ones! So I--_

**Thank Shinigami. Thank Shinigami. Hffff.**

_H-hey, what do you mean that 'you'll survive', and why does Hinata-chan have to forgive y--_

**Ah, blessed silence.**

**...**

**...**

**Boring silence, too. At least it's better than**

_Ramen will soothe any pain!  
_

**Shinigami hates me.**


End file.
